


flattery gets you nowhere

by aceinmorewaysthanone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Gen, ace asahi azumane, but the team is only vaguely aware, chatfic, no beta we die like men, romance is not main but it's there, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceinmorewaysthanone/pseuds/aceinmorewaysthanone
Summary: In which Hinata compliments his teammates in various ways, and everyone is a bit smitten with their orange haired first year.+ sideplot: the second and third years have a groupchat.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Shimizu Kiyoko, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 442





	1. snippet one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata finds his teammates cute and calls it out openly.

It had been a few weeks since the first years got acquainted with each other, and Hinata would be lying if he said he didn’t find anyone attractive in this team. He was suspicious of some of his senpais being together already, but never outwardly asked, in fear of outing them by accident. He wasn’t out to his team yet and planned to keep it that way.

The teams buzzed around and chatted a bit more in the locker room before Nishinoya asked anyone if they were down to hang out this weekend. There were multiple yes’s and hums, Asahi explaining that he couldn’t make it due to visiting family. Hisashi and Kazuhito declined saying they had an important exam coming up, followed by a whining Tanaka.

Sugawara clapped his hands together, “Well, that leaves us with 9 people, are you coming, Tsukishima?” he turned to the blond who only nodded quietly. “Well, what were you planning, Noya?”

“I was thinking if you guys wanted to go to the local pool? It’s really hot these days and they aren’t used much because of students having exams and stuff,” he shifted sideways and added, “My dad can pick us all up, by the way, we have enough space in our pick up!”

Hinata was the first to agree with an enthusiastic nod and clung onto Kageyama telling him to agree. His partner only grunted and expressed a thank you. Ennoshita backed out and said that he didn’t deal well with pools or naked people in general. Daichi only waved it off with a laugh.

“Alright, so let’s meet here tomorrow by 11 before lunch, we can eat by the food court, sound good?” Daichi’s authoritative voice cuts through the chatter and everyone agrees.

As they make their way to Sakanoshita, Daichi rings 3 bags of meat buns and treats the team for the successful practice earlier. Hinata glomps down his first meat bun quickly, Nishinoya holding the sack of meat buns protectively against Tanaka, who in turn, got an insult from Tsukishima about behaving like a rabid animal and a supportive snort from Yamaguchi.

The bald-headed player, having none of it, tackles his friend and takes the bag of buns triumphantly, leaving Nishinoya groaning on the ground. Sugawara and Daichi sigh at the usual antics and Hinata is left to help his senpai off the ground.

“Nishinoya-senpai! Are you okay? Oh god, you’ve got a scratch on your cheek!” Hinata exclaims rather loudly and points at his senpai’s face with a pinch of fear.

“Oh my god,” Tanaka only laughs rambunctiously, “your ugly face just got worse!”

Nishinoya lunges at Tanaka and starts to choke him, as Hinata takes a few seconds to absorb what his upperclassman just said and says what’s on his mind without thinking first.

“Huh? Nishinoya-senpai’s not ugly,” Hinata says casually as he moves to grab another meat bun, all eyes on him, “if anything, he’s really handsome.”

The rest of Karasuno’s eyes widen, and Nishinoya’s the first to beam at Hinata and throw his arms around him with a slight twinkle in his eyes. The others watch in stunned silence for a few more seconds before awkwardly resuming their previous chatter.

“Shouyou! You really are my favorite kouhai! And don’t worry about this scratch! It’s considered a battle scar now.”

“So cool!”

As Yamaguchi is in a slight daze, Tsukishima barks out a retort, seeing if Hinata will take the bait.

“Wow, didn’t know you had it in you, shrimp. What, you got the hots for our libero, hmm?”

“Tsukki, don’t..”

“Tsukishima, don’t talk about your senpai like that!”

“Huh?” Hinata only turns to him with clear amber eyes, “What’s wrong with me admitting Noya-senpai’s attractive?”

Tsukishima scowls lightly at Hinata not taking the bait and the rest of the walk home is back to normal, with Kageyama’s incessant yelling of dumbass and Daichi’s scolding. They are all reminded by Daichi to meet by the entrance of the school and no later than the agreed-upon time, and to bring all necessary items.

* * *

_noyanoya has entered the chat!_

_shimizuisagoddess has entered the chat!_

_sugamom has entered the chat!_

**noyanoya** : omg shou called me handsome today what a man~

 **shimizuisagoddess** : HAHAHA HE REALLY SAID YOU WERE HANDSOME WITHOUT SHAME

 **noyanoya** : shut up ryu, you’re just jealous~

 **shimizuisagoddess** : lMAO jealous

 **shimizuisagoddess** : i am not someone that feels jealousy.

 **sugamom** : really makes you think though

 **sugamom** : maybe our youngest isn’t who we thought afterall~

_Daichi has entered the chat!_

**noyanoya** : right right suga-san~

 **noyanoya** : maybe our little shou isn’t as straight as we thought~

 **Daichi** : I feel like we shouldn’t be talking about someone’s sexuality like that. Especially our kouhai’s.

 **sugamom** : lighten up daichi!! this is a personal groupchat anyway ;)

 **Daichi** : Okay, but we will not assume outside of this groupchat nor will we bring it up forcefully. If he is, as you say, not straight, he will say it to us when he’s ready. Understood?

 **noyanoya** : yes dad~

 **sugamom** : yes daddy~

 **shimizuisagoddess** : yes captain!!

_prettygay has entered the chat!_

**prettygay** : daichi, you type so formally

 **prettygay** : just like a dad

 **prettygay** : anyway, what are you all talking about?

 **noyanoya** : suga-san you can tell it instead!!

 **sugamom** : haha ok

 **sugamom** : we were walking home earlier n daichi bought meatbuns for us

 **sugamom** : and tanaka and yuu were fighting or smth and tanaka shoved yuu

 **sugamom** : and he got a scratch on his cheek and hinata noticed

 **sugamom** : tanaka laughed at it and called yuu ugly and hiNATA BLESS THAT BOY

 **sugamom** : he just said without an ounce of shame, and i quote, "nishinoya-senpai's not ugly, if anything he's handsome"

 **prettygay** : wow

 **noyanoya** : ikr???!!!

 **noyanoya** : that babey just complimented me wholeheartedly hhHHH <3

 **sugamom** : and now we’re thinking if he’s straight or what bc that boy is so wholesome that i can’t tell if he meant it as bros or as not bros if you know what i mean ;)

 **prettygay** : honestly, he probably meant it from underclassman to upperclassman

 **prettygay** : he just calls it as he sees it and i think that’s precious <3

 **sugamom** : omg shimizu just used a heart is tanaka ok

_shimizuisagoddess has disconnected!_

**noyanoya** : he dead

 **sugamom** : rip tanaka

 **noyanoya** : rip ryu

 **noyanoya** : anyway im gonna blast, gotta wake up early to pick you guys up ;)

 **noyanoya** : bye!!!!

_noyanoya has disconnected!_

**sugamom** : haha night to you guys too

 **sugamom** : shimizu ur a love, have a nice time tmrw with your family <3

 **sugamom** : you too asahi!!

 **sugamom** : you second years, take care of yourselves for the weekend!!!!

 **sugamom** : and daichi don’t forget your sunscreen!!! >:(

_sugamom has disconnected!_

**Daichi** : Why did he only yell at me?

 **prettygay** : so you don’t forget your sunscreen

 **prettygay** : have a nice time tomorrow with the others

 **prettygay** : and maybe induce something from our little orange first year ;)

_prettygay has disconnected!_

**Daichi** : Shimizu what.

_Daichi has disconnected!_

* * *

The next morning is filled with excited chatter, Hinata and Kageyama already being there an hour before everyone else. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima calmly make their way towards the vibrating duo and their captains trickle in. Sugawara, who’s sporting a dark blue backpack, waves and tells them that they’ll meet Tanaka in the pool with Saeko.

The first years are all wearing flip-flops and light shirts of various shades, as the bright sun and humid air do nothing but wear them down while waiting for Nishinoya. Yamaguchi takes this time to assess his belongings, double-checking his towel, extra clothes, and bottle of sunscreen. He turns to the redhead who looks like he packed lightly to ask what he brought.

“Hm? Oh, I just brought my towel, goggles, and my phone! My mom would freak out if I don’t message her every now and then.”

“How about your clothes? You didn’t bring spare clothes?” Yamaguchi asks dubiously.

“Oh yeah, I brought a pair of swimming trunks to change into! I also brought a pair of boxers, so don’t worry if that’s what you were thinking.” Hinata hums lightly.

Yamaguchi nods and smiles lightly making more small talk with the shorter male, who keeps complaining about the sweltering heat, and that’s when he notices faint dots begin to appear on Hinata’s cheekbones. _Faint dots?_

A honk from a red pick-up shakes him from his thoughts and he’s greeted by Nishinoya, who has his hair down instead of his usual gelled hair, excitedly pushing them inside the vehicle. He signals for them to put some of their bags in the back to lessen the load before making their way in. Yamaguchi is in the middle with Tsukishima and Sugawara, as Daichi, Hinata, and Kageyama are placed in the back. They all thank Nishinoya’s grandpa and he laughs before taking off, telling them to secure their seatbelts. (Hinata sighs in relief.)

It is no more than 10 minutes before they all get out and are greeted by Tanaka and Saeko, both wearing black shorts and white shirts, and they trudge their way in- Hinata and Kageyama racing to the bathroom in competition. Nishinoya’s grandpa reassures them he’ll be back by 5 in the afternoon and to _have fun!_

Yamaguchi sighs in relief after seeing the local pool, almost empty with a few people sunbathing away from the water. He walks to the changing rooms already seeing his teammates so excited in their swimming trunks. Hinata and Kageyama are bickering, whilst Tanaka and Nishinoya are telling them to change their clothes already, ansty to get into the water.

“Hey Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima’s tone is drawn out, “are you gonna swim with or without your shirt?”

Tsukishima, aware of how self-conscious his friend gets in public places, is mildly surprised when Yamaguchi says that he’ll swim without a shirt.

“There’s not a lot of people anyway, so I think I’m okay without a shirt. Thanks though, Tsukki.”

“Whatever.”

They finish changing into their swimming trunks and make their way to the others, hearing Tanaka and Nishinoya loudly pestering Hinata about something, and Hinata giggles.

__

“Yeah,” Hinata’s voice is loud and clear in the air, answering his upperclassman’s questions, “my freckles only show up in the summer or when it’s extremely hot. Like today!”

“Woah Shouyou! That’s so cool, you look really cute!” Nishinoya compliments genuinely at his kouhai.

“Thanks, Noya-senpai! You look really cool with your hair down too!”

“Thanks! Where’s Kageyama, by the way?”

Hinata looks around for a bit spotting Kageyama thrashing in the water with their vice-captain and captain, playing with an inflated plastic volleyball. He points to the far corner of the pool.

“Bakageyama and Suga-san are over there with Daichi-san, they’re playing beach volleyball. I kinda want to eat something before swimming, though. What about you Tanaka-senpai, Noya-senpai?”

Tanaka ponders for a bit before agreeing with Hinata, “Yeah, I’m hungry too, you guys wanna hit up the snack bar? My sister’s treat!” He snickers before going up to bother Saeko. Hinata and Nishinoya make their way towards the food court chatting with each other, agreeing to meet up with Tanaka there.

“Let’s go Noya-san!”

“Alright!”

“Should we ask Stingyshima and Yamaguchi too?”

“Go for it, they might want to munch on something too.” Hinata spots his tall teammates and waves them over, “Yamaguchi! Stingyshima! Do you guys wanna eat with us before swimming? Bakageyama and the captains are already in the water, but the rest of us are gonna get some snacks first.”

Yamaguchi doesn’t answer at first, he’s too busy staring at Hinata’s shoulders and bare torso littered with patches of copper-colored galaxies. The faint brown is subtle against Hinata’s fair skin, and he thinks to himself. _Cute._

“No thanks.” Tsukishima bluntly cuts through. Yamaguchi blinks and he’s flustered, getting caught admiring by Tsukishima- admiring Hinata, no less.

“Oh, okay, you Yamaguchi?” Hinata peers at him instead, “I can get you fries if you want?”

“No, it’s alright,” he shakes his head softly, “We’ll meet you in the pool.”

“Alright,” he shrugs before pointing to the tall greenette’s shoulders, “your freckles are super cute, by the way!”

Hinata skips his way towards Nishinoya and Tanaka, energy radiating off the three. Meanwhile, Tsukishima’s eyes are scrutinizing Yamaguchi- the poor blushing boy, and there’s a hint of a smirk peering on his lips.

“So, the shrimp, huh?”

“Shut up, Tsukki.”


	2. snippet two.

Heavy pants accompanied labored breathing in the gym, as the players fetched their water bottles and took a moment to compose themselves. This, of course, did not apply to the resident ball of sunshine, Hinata.

“Hey Bakageyama,” Hinata made a point to look down at Kageyama, “are you seriously that tired?”

“Hah? Dumbass, we’ve been practicing for 2 hours. Of course, I am!” Kageyama snarled, “What the hell kinda question is that!”

“You’re always so grumpy Bakageyama, your face would be nicer to look at if you weren’t always so, so angry-looking!” Hinata imitated Kageyama’s scowling face, flattening his hair to resemble his scowling teammate.

“You dumbass!” Kageyama forcefully pulled Hinata up by his shirt, but a faint dusting of pink resided on his cheeks and tips of his ears.

Tsukishima smirked lightly before dishing out a taunt, not sure if it was more aimed towards the tangerine or his tyrant teammate, “Yeah, King. You’d look so much better if you weren’t always scowling.”

“You take that back, you blond giraffe!” Kageyama squawked indignantly.

The second and third years only sighed, in content and in their usual tired states. Always being around their lively underclassmen probably aged them quicker than anything. Sugawara, being his mischievous self, snuck up on Hinata before cooing at the smaller boy, as Tanaka made his way over to cause a ruckus as usual.

“Hey Hinata,” Tanaka sounded unusually serious, slumping as he took the decoy by the shoulders, “you’re always complimenting your senpai’s but what about me?!”

“Ah! I thought you weren’t someone that needed compliments, Tanaka-senpai! You’re always so self-assured and manly that I didn’t think you’d want my compliments!” Hinata screeches.

“You think I’m cool? And manly?!”

“Of course, Tanaka-senpai! You’re really cool!”

“Alright! Call me senpai again!”

“Tanaka-senpai!”

“Shou, what about me?”

“Nishinoya-senpai!”

“Alright!”

Sugawara sensing that Tanaka and Nishonoya would abuse their “senpai power” on Hinata, whacked the two second years by the heads and told them to clean up so Daichi could treat them to meat buns again. Daichi made a noise in protest but gulped it down seeing the trio of Tanaka, Nishonoya, and Hinata so excited.

The walk back home was as per usual, Shimizu joining them this time as she had to pick up a few things from Coach Ukai’s store anyway. She joined the banter with the third years as Tanaka and Nishinoya simped for her (as per usual).

Passing around the bag of meat buns, Sugawara made sure to evenly distribute instead of what they did last time. He struck up a casual conversation with Kageyama, ruffling said setter’s head a few times. Yamaguchi heard Tsukishima make a comment about how he was spending his evening walk with a couple of buffoons. Yamaguchi assumed that his friend meant to keep it to himself, though his rowdy upperclassman caught wind of it anyway.

“Tsukishima,” Tanaka pointed to said blond, “how can you say that! As long as our Shimizu-san is here, our presence is blessed!”

“Right! As long as Shimizu-san is here, we are very lucky! Isn’t that right, Shou?” Nishinoya jostled the younger, who only looked to Shimizu’s direction and complied, nodding enthusiastically.

“Yeah! Kiyoko-san’s really pretty!” he exclaimed, the second and third years could only clench their hearts mentally at Hinata’s pure tone. Even Tsukishima had a bit of a surprised face.

“And here I was, thinking the shrimp only swung one way.”

“Tsukishima!”

“Tsukki!”

As the others reprimanded their tall, blond teammate, Shimizu made her way to Hinata, who was alone for a moment. “Hey Hinata, thanks for the compliment.”

“No problem!” he smiled brightly at her.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” she started, eliciting a small hum from Hinata, “what about me do you find pretty?”

There were a few things Shimizu thought Hinata might say, like _her face, her hair, her eyes.. Maybe her body?_ Although, she dismissed the last one knowing Hinata wasn’t one to think like that. The orange-haired decoy pondered for a bit more as the other club members who were listening in also waited for Hinata’s answer.

“I think I find your mole the prettiest! Maybe your glasses too? I think it adds to your whole manager look,” Hinata rambled on for a bit before pausing, “I think people with moles are just generally pretty too, like Suga-san!”

Sugawara jolted upright, he was definitely eavesdropping along with the other second years. The ashen haired male made a noise of surprise, and he was definitely flattered by the first year’s answer- towards him and Shimizu.

Shimizu was a little bit surprised but she only found Hinata’s answer more endearing, giving a slight “Thanks, Hinata.” and a smile before heading back to the other third years. The rowdy second years melted at the sight of their lovely manager’s smile and went to bug the first year.

“Wahhh, good job making our Kiyoko-san smile, Shouyou!” Nishinoya patted the younger boy on the back. Sugawara, who was still oddly flustered at the small compliment Hinata gave, went to ruffle the younger’s hair and teased him about his type with people.

Daichi barked at them to stop harassing the poor first year and that prompted Hinata to thank his captain before apologizing that his house was the other way.

“Ah, my house is this way! Thank you for the meat buns today captain!” he mounted his bike before turning to look at Tsukishima with clear eyes, “Also, mind your own business Stingyshima.”

“Hah? What did I do this time?”

“You said I swung both ways, but I’m just calling it as I see it.” and he pedaled away.

Guess their little decoy had a knack for leaving them speechless.

* * *

_noyanoya has entered the chat!_

_sugamom has entered the chat!_

_enno has entered the chat!_

**noyanoya** : omg

 **noyanoya** : shou really did That

 **enno** : i was really surprised though, wow

 **noyanoya** : hahaha i saw suga-san get all pink earlier when shou said he thought ppl with moles were pretty

 **sugamom** : well sorry for getting flustered all of a sudden

 **sugamom** : i was just eavesdropping and i just heard him make a casual compliment like THAt and

 **sugamom** : asdhjsfhdjshdj im having a gay panic just thinking about it but this is also our first year we’re talkin about

_Daichi has entered the chat!_

**noyanoya** : you guys wanna bet

 **Daichi** : No.

 **Daichi** : We are not betting about our first years.

 **noyanoya** : bORiNg~~~

_2Aces has entered the chat!_

_prettygay has entered the chat!_

**noyanoya** : hahaha asahi how’d you feel about what shou said

 **noyanoya** : how about you kiyoko ???

 **noyanoya** : how do u feel abt what shou said hahaha he’s so sweet i swear <3

 **2Aces** : he was really bold earlier,,, with what he said to tsukishima :”)

 **prettygay** : i was definitely surprised, but his answer was very endearing

 **prettygay** : also i sensed suga having a gay panic when hinata said he found people with moles attractive

 **prettygay** : or did you mean about what he said to tsukishima?

 **noyanoya** : what he said to tsukki too i mean hahaha

 **prettygay** : it left me speechless i guess.. very bold

 **prettygay** : but he probably had it coming, assuming hinata’s sexuality afterall

 **prettygay** : which reminds me @noyanoya @sugamom @Daichi @shimizuisagoddess @2Aces @enno @baldy2.0 @kinoSHITa

 **prettygay** : we are not forcing any of the first years to come out if they don’t want to. no gaslighting, no “giving them a push”, nothing that trajects their boundaries. they will come out by their own terms if they want to. understood?

_shimizuisagoddess has entered the chat!_

_baldy2.0 has entered the chat!_

_kinoSHITa has entered the chat!_

**noyanoya** : of course!!! i was joking abt the betting if anyone actually took it srsly lmao

 **sugamom** : absolutely, it’s just wrong to out someone or assume outwardly

 **sugamom** : but we are able to discuss these in this chat, right??

 **prettygay** : yes :)

 **Daichi** : Shimizu is right, no bringing these up other than inside this groupchat. Anyway, rest early, we have morning practice tomorrow.

_Daichi has disconnected!_

**prettygay** : don’t stay up too late, you guys

 **prettygay** : goodnight

_prettygay has disconnected!_

**noyanoya** : yes kiyoko-chan~

 **noyanoya** : but suga-san fr

 **noyanoya** : do u like shou????

 **noyanoya** : or did u just have a gay panic

 **sugamom** : check your dms

_sugamom has disconnected!_

**noyanoya** : ah

 **noyanoya** : ok

_noyanoya has disconnected!_

**shimizuisagoddess** : ????

 **shimizuisagoddess** : are u guys okay

 **shimizuisagoddess** : no one’s answering

 **shimizuisagoddess** : cya guys tmrw

_shimizuisagoddess has disconnected!_

_2Aces has disconnected!_

_enno has disconnected!_

**kinoSHITa** : for some reason i’m getting weird tension,,,

 **baldy2.0** : same :/

_kinoSHITa has disconnected!_

_baldy2.0 has disconnected!_

* * *

**nishinoya**  
so do u like shou??

 **sugawara**  
that depends

 **nishinoya**  
huh wdym

 **nishinoya**  
how does that depend

 **nishinoya**  
???

 **sugawara**  
that depends whether you like him as well

 **sugawara**  
guess i can’t really say like  
but i am interested in him  
that is, if he he swings that way

 **sugawara**  
you? i know you’re more than interested for sure

 **nishinoya**  
you noticed??  
how ???

 **sugawara**  
you’re not as sneaky as you think haha  
and im pretty observant yuu~ ;)

 **nishinoya**  
if i did like shou,, would you do anything abt it?  
i feel like it’s a bit unfair that you  
won’t make a move just bc i like him too

 **sugawara**  
hmm maybe we’d come to an agreement?  
haha idk how to go about this  
i tend to not do things abt my romantic feelings anyway

 **nishinoya**  
why did we suddenly go sad haha  
...  
we’re talking abt daichi right??

 **sugawara**  
haha yeah, i never told dai  
mostly bc i know he doesn’t see me like that

 **nishinoya**  
sorry suga-san

 **sugawara**  
it’s okay  
not your fault yuu :)  
also, i think we should hold back  
on hinata for a while until we’re sure haha

 **nishinoya**  
noted!!! but i think you should also  
do something about your feelings suga-san  
:(( as much as i like shou ofc

 **nishinoya**  
if he doesn’t even see me like that  
or if he’s not gay,, then idk

 **nishinoya**  
I’m not good with these things suga-san :((

 **sugawara**  
baby steps yuu  
we don’t even know if our little decoy is taken haha

 **nishinoya**  
!!!!!  
i never even considered it omg  
O.O smth to think abt  
What if he’s with kAGEYAMA

 **sugawara**  
it’s definitely a possibility  
they spend a lot of time together  
and they have good chemistry on and off the court

 **nishinoya**  
ajsdjdsdhskjssjd

 **sugawara**  
you really like hinata huh

 **nishinoya**  
,,yeah  
but you can make moves too suga-san!!  
what kind of a man would i be  
if i don’t let others have even grounds ;)

 **sugawara**  
I’ll think about it yuu haha  
now go rest~  
we have practice early

 **nishinoya**  
okay!!! gn suga-san~

 **nishinoya**  
...  
also i hope it goes well with you and cap’n :))

 **sugawara**  
thank you yuu  
i kinda hope so too  
goodnight! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is loosely connected- nothing is explicitly stated, and it doesn't completely follow the storyline of Haikyuu!! Just wanted to write a bunch of times where Hinata has no trouble admitting what he finds attractive in other people. 
> 
> the groupchats are just small snippets of what the other characs are thinking + created for fun :)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! <3


End file.
